


In The Name Of Love

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy, Barbara, and a conversation about love... set during the series but before Tommy marries Helen
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	In The Name Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

As the uniformed officers led the man away, I turned to face Barbara.

“The lengths some people will go to in the name of love.”

My statement was met with an undignified, and certainly an unladylike, snort. I quirked an eyebrow at her inquiringly, “did I say something to amuse you?”

She shook her head, “no, definitely not.”

“Then why are you trying so hard not to laugh?”

“No reason.”

“Barbara.” I was becoming irritated, and there was a hint of warning in my tone.

“Oh, come on Sir, do you really need me to spell it out to you?”

“Actually, DS Havers, I do.”

“The lengths some people will go to in the name of love… you don’t see even a hint of irony in that statement?”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Traipsing around Yorkshire after Deborah. Following Helen around like a puppy that has been scolded by its owner for chewing a shoe and is trying to make them love them again. You are in no position to cast any aspersions on what someone would do in the name of love.”

“And I should listen to you because you are an authority in love, what with all the heartbroken men you have falling at your feet.”

“I never said I was an authority Sir, just that perhaps you shouldn’t throw stones from inside that glass house.”

“Get in the car Havers, and don’t say one more word or you’ll be walking back to the Met.”

“Yes Sir.”


End file.
